


Hells Bells

by DominaUmbra666



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella is a Winchester, Book: New Moon, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella isn't who she says she is, her real name is Isabella Winchester. This is the story of how she tells the Cullens the truth about her and her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hells Bells

I sat on the couch, Edward on one side Alice on the other, the rest of the Cullens scattered around the living room. They looked at me expectantly; I had called them here after all. I wanted to fill them in on my past before I died. They were my family after less than a year, I had other family too but they had somehow managed to worm their way into my heart.

"I… I haven't been completely honest with you. Almost everything you know about me is a lie, even my last name." My head dropped in shame as they looked at me shocked except for Rosalie who seemed to glow with victory. "My real name is Isabella Mary Winchester, daughter to John and Mary, sister to Dean, twin to Sam. I'm not eighteen either, I'm twenty-four."

Carlisle spoke up for the family. "Is Charlie your real father and just changed his name? Where are your siblings? Is Renee your real mother?" He rambled while the others just shot glares and feelings of disgust my way.

"Charlie is not my real father; he is a close family friend. Renee is not my mother, I haven't even met her. I will explain to you if you want to listen. I don't have a lot of time, but we will come to that later. Should I start my story? No questions till the end if I do." I gazed at each member of the coven but none would look me in the eye.

"Please explain." Carlisle kept talking; I think the rest of them were just too stunned or distraught. Edward and Alice had moved further away from me and were now seated at the end of the couch as far from me as possible. Rosalie was glaring at me like I had just killed her dog and now she wanted to return the favor. Esme… she just looked hurt, she thought of me as a daughter and was so open with me and I just lied to her. Emmet looked like a kicked puppy, his head hanging low and his eyes on the ground. Jasper was the only one whose emotions hadn't changed visibly, maybe because he was keeping a straight face or maybe he felt how much I loved them all.

"I'll start with how my mother died when I was six months old. I don't know what you know of the supernatural besides yourselves but other creatures do exist-"

All heads snapped up, their eyes wide and slightly scared. Rosalie spat out, "You're a hunter aren't you? A human who likes to think you could kill us but never could succeed." Her eyes burned with a cool fire as she screeched.

"Yes I am. We don't hunt your kind though, there are so few of you and most aren't located within America. We hunt things like demons, werewolves, shape shifters, pagan gods and goddesses, etcetera, etcetera. My mother was killed by a demon. She was dragged up on the ceiling of Sam's and my nursery, her stomach slashed open and fire all around her… the demon escaped."

They looked horrified. Their eyes wide and their mouths open just the tiniest bit. I hate telling this story; all it does is drag up old memories and open the wounds associated with them.

"My father went a little crazy after that. He set out to find the thing that had killed my mother and dragged us with him, dragged us into the life of a hunter, lives we never chose but were chosen for us. We hunted other things besides the demon though, things that go bump in the night. I shot my first gun at six, dug my first grave at eight, killed my first werewolf at eleven, and chopped off my first vampire's head a month later. Not vampires like you, these ones have a whole set of extra teeth and turn people by feeding them their blood; you kill them by offing their heads.

"Sam never liked the life like Dean and I did, we thrived in it, enjoyed it, Sam was good but he wanted the whole apple pie life with a white picket fence and a wife who loved him. He wanted a normal job, being able to stay in one place instead of hopping from one motel to the next. When he was eighteen he got a scholarship to Stanford, and he took it. He and my dad had a huge fight and eventually Dad told him that if he walked out the door he couldn't come back… Sam walked out. We were devastated; we didn't see it for what it was. We thought Sam wanted away from us, the family, but he only wanted away from hunting.

"Dean is a different story altogether. He is all about family and how could he not be the way he grew up. It was always 'protect Bella and Sammy, protect Bella and Sammy,' never protect Dean. I love my father, I really do, but he wasn't the one who taught me how to tie my shoes. He didn't get us gifts for birthdays or Christmas, most of the time he wasn't even there. Dean was the one who looked out for Sam and I, he tucked us into bed, he did what he could to make holidays special. He raised us. We were everything to him.

"Dean is four years older than me; he was twenty-two at the time Sam left and old enough to look out for himself and me. We started hunting alone, no longer staying with our father but we were fine. We would call every week and meet up when we could, until the calls stopped when I was twenty- two. That's when we went to Sam to tell him Dad was missing.

"Sam had just graduated from pre-law and was living with his girlfriend Jessica. She was a nice girl, blond and funny, didn't look twice at Dean when he flirted with her because she only had eyes for Sam. Dean and I informed him Dad was missing and he went on a hunt with us, the one where Dad had last been. Dad wasn't found so we returned Sam home.

"Dean and I had to pull Sam out of a fire not ten minutes after he returned. Jessica was stuck to the ceiling, just like Mom, fire surrounding her and her stomach slashed.

"Sam hunted with us after that. It was almost like old time besides the fact that Dad was missing. But we also found there were other children like Sam and I, children's whose mothers died and fires that had special powers… like us. Something you should know is that Sam and I started having visions right before Jessica's death but we didn't know what caused them. The visions were connected to the yellow-eyed demon that killed Mom.

"Then we found Dad, we found him and the Colt. We were looking into a case, vampire was written all over it. The man who was killed was a hunter, a friend of Dad's. He had the Colt, the legendary gun that can kill anything with a single shot, even a demon. Normally demons can't be killed, only exorcised back to Hell. We worked with him on the case, got the gun and decided to hunt the demon together. It didn't turn out so well and I am not going to get into what happened. All you need to know is no one died.

"While I was driving to the hospital a tractor trailer being driven by a possessed man smashed into us. Dad, Sam, and I were okay but Dean was dying. Dad summoned a demon, no, _the_ demon. He summoned the demon that killed Mom and sold his soul and the colt for Dean's life. Usually you get ten years on a demon deal before they collect, but because of who my father was he only got about an hour before he died, they gave him an hour.

"We gave Dad a hunter's burial. Dean, Sam, and I along with Bobby, who is sort of a second father to us, built a pyre, set his body on it, salted it and set it on fire. It's how all hunters go; we see too many vengeful spirits not to.

"We kept hunting after that, it was sad but we did it. An old friend of Dad's started helping us track down the demon and now we hunt and wait. We met other vegetarian vampires and let them live, I thought that might make you feel better.

"We came across another two children like us after a while. Andy, who could control people, and his twin with the same power. The problem was that they were separated at birth, Andy's mother was killed in a fire but his twin's mother wasn't.

"After another couple of months Dean revealed that Dad told him something before he died. He told Dean he would have to kill Sam or me if we became evil. All Dad knew was to hunt supernatural things and to him we were just that, but we were also family and family comes first.

"A lot of other things happened but I'm going to skip those even if they are important to me they are not important to the story and its ending. One thing you need to know is that I would do anything for my brothers and they would do the same for me. I'm dependent on them after so long of only having them. If they died, I would die too.

"Sam and I were captured, that is what it all leads up to. We were captured and put in an abandoned town with the other children like us. Of course they are not children anymore, they were our age. We find out that Yellow-Eyes trapped us there wanting us to kill each other until only one was left. We also discovered that he fed us demon blood as children, giving us our powers and the one who is left will lead a demon army. He wanted Sam to win. Everyone else but Sam, another man, and I die by the time Dean and Bobby arrive due to a telepathic message I sent them. The other man stabs Sam in the back and runs. Sam dies while Dean and I hold him. Dean was so absorbed by Sam's death and Bobby was running after Sam's killer that they didn't see me grab the car keys and go.

"I told you earlier that I couldn't live without them so I drove down to the nearest crossroads and summoned a demon. I sold my soul for his life, and I got a year before he told me that the hellhounds would collect it. He also said that if I tried to find a loophole Sam would die. I left a note on the car stating what I had done and I left. I came here. Sam is alive because of me. I can hear them barking right now, the hellhounds waiting to collect since my year is up today."

Even Rose isn't mad at me now, only holding pity for me like the others. Edward scooted closer to me, now that he understood and took my hand again, holding it gently. Alice wrapped her arm around me in a comforting gesture.

"I hope you don't mind if I call my brothers, I only have a few minutes left."

Edward spoke for the first time since the start. "Go ahead, love."

I dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Bella?"

"Hi Sam. Is Dean there too?"

"He is. I'm putting it on speaker."

"Hi Dean… I only have a few minutes, my time is almost up."

"We tried calling you Bells, we tried finding you but you were gone. You shouldn't have done it Bells. We tried to find a way out of it for you. Why did you leave us Bells?" This was the first time in a while that I heard my big brother cry. In fact, he was almost hysterical.

"I had to save Sammy. I couldn't live without you two. I left because I knew you would try to find a way out and the demon said that if I tried Sammy would die again."

"Where are you Bells? I want to see you."

"I can hear them Sam… I'm in Forks living with Charlie. I was finishing up high school a few years too late, aren't you proud of me, Sam? Dad and Dean were so proud when I dropped out and got my GED so I could hunt more but you thought I should finish school, get a real job."

"I'm real proud of you Bells. I just wanted you to be happy though, I only ever wanted you to be happy and safe."

"We're not going to make it Bells; we're across the country… I don't know if I'll be able to do it Bells, I don't know if I'll be able to burn you."

"I don't care about a hunter's funeral. You can bury me in Bobby's backyard for all I care. Just please promise not to do what I did."

"You know we can't do that Bella. You mean the world to us."

"Tell me a story, a good one, not a hunt."

Dean thought for a moment, and then: "The Christmas where you and Sam were eight, Dad wasn't there and you guys were so upset that he was missing it. When you guys went to sleep that night I snuck out of the motel room we were renting and stole a little Christmas tree and two presents from some rich persons house, one who wouldn't notice it missing. I set up the tree and presents and when you woke up I told you that Dad came during the night and handed you each a present, which turned out to be Barbie dolls. Anyway that didn't matter so much as the present you gave me, you and Sam handed me a little gift wrapped in newspaper saying it was intended for Dad but you wanted _ME_ to have it. I opened it and there was a necklace with a little golden amulet on it… I haven't taken it off since."

"Your turn Sam."

Sam was ready with: "Fourth of July, we were thirteen, Dad was gone and Dean bought a box of firecrackers and fireworks. That was the first time we ever saw them. We went into a field in the middle of nowhere and you and I danced under the sparks while Dean lit one after another with a smile on his face, the biggest smile he had worn in years. You were wearing your only dress, the blue one that Dean and I bought you for your birthday that year."

"I remember that. After the fireworks were gone we sat on the hood of the Impala and watched the stars and the sun rise. You are still driving the Impala right Dean? You didn't get rid of our baby did you?"

"You're about to be ripped to shreds by hellhounds and we are talking about my car."

"We care, talking about my home Dean. We grew up in that car. It still has blocks in the radiator, an army man stuck in the ashtray, and our initials carved under the formats. She is more than just a car. She is a fucking '67 Chevy Impala and she is my home and if you screw her up I will kill you. Or torture you in Hell when you get there since this whole family is going. I… they're coming."

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too Sammy."

"I love you so much Bella even if I've never said it."

"I know Dean. I've never said it either but I love you too. Play Hells Bells when you bury me. That was always my song."

That's when the hellhounds broke through the door and attacked me. I screamed, as much as I fought not to, as their claws tore into me and their teeth sank into my flesh. One ripped into my throat and I was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this almost 3 years ago on fanfiction.net and thought that as my most popular work to date it should also be posted here.


End file.
